


Where's that damned jacket?!

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Annoyance, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluuuuuuuuuff, Loosing stuff, M/M, Multi, Searching stuff, jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Comic looses his jacket...





	Where's that damned jacket?!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy!

"has anyone seen my hoodie jacket?!" Comic shouted through the house, his hands cupped around his mouth to make his voice a bit louder. He had been searching for his jacket all morning and was starting to feel very annoyed and maybe a bit concerned. Edge looked up from his book.

"No but if you'd search for it instead of shouting maybe you'd find it." He explained, his voice sounding annoyed. Comic frowned at his lover.

"i've already looked everywhere. i can't find it." Comic corrected the other's assumption, his voice starting to sound a bit whiny. He really loved his jacket. He had gotten it from Papyrus after they had moved to Snowdin when they had gotten their first paychecks as sentries and he really didn't know how to deal with loosing the only article of clothing that ever really meant something to him. Edge seemed to notice that he was upset and frowned slightly.

"Where have you seen it last?" He asked.

"when i came home yesterday i hung it onto the coatrack. i didn't move it or anything so it should be there but it isn't." Comic answered, sighing. Edge hummed thoughtfully.

"Have you looked in our room?" Edge inquired. Comic opened his mouth to answer but paused, closing it again.

"i'm such an idiot. thanks edge." Comic huffed, turning around. He walked up the stairs and went down the hallway, coming to a stop in front of the door of Red's and Edge's bedroom. He opened it quietly, knowing that Red was probably still asleep. The short skeleton laid on the bed, blinking at him sleepily, nuzzling the fur of h i s j a c k e t ! ! !

"reeedd..." Comic groaned loudly. "i've been searching for my jacket all morning!" He whined.

"bu' i's so comfyyy" Red murmured sleepily, wrapping the jacket tighter around himself. Comic sighed, walking over to the bed and slipping under the covers next to his shorter counterpart. He pouted, hugging his soulmate close.

"i'm gonna hold you until i get my jacket back." Comic threatened, holding the other closer. Red chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around the taller skeleton.

"'kay..." Red mumbled, burying his face into the taller's shirt. The taller huffed when he realised that his threat probably wasn't very threatening, opting to just hold the shorter skeleton close.

"... forget it..." Comic mumbled, clanking his teeth against his soulmate's skull gently. "just tell me when you take my jacket next time..." He murmured, closing his eye sockets.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! If you did, please leave a Kudos and a comment to show me that you did!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
